The Second Meeting
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble dari official pair Suju/Pertemuan kedua selalu berarti lebih, entah itu permulaan atau pengakhiran/Hyukie dan Donghae adl sepasang sahabat yg memutuskan berpacaran, lalu mereka terpaksa dipisahkan keadaan 3 thn lamanya/kejutan dibawah laut Wakatobi mengejutkannya/HAEHYUK STORY/GS/ONESHOT/
1. KYUMIN

**-KYUMIN-**

"Yaak, kau dimana Wookie-ah? Aku sudah menunggumu sejam disini" sambar perempuan berambut gelombang sepunggung begitu sambungan telepon diangkat diseberang. Perawakanya mungil, putih, pipi chubby, mata kelinci yang terlihat cocok dengan bibir M semerah ceri, tanktop pink dibalut kardingan putih, dan rok selutut. Pasalnya, ia tidak suka menunggu, ia selalu on time, ini sudah sejam ia duduk di meja food court gelisah, dan ini gelas keduanya.

"..."

"Heii, kau sudah berjanji, ayolaaah" Ia menyeruput lemon tea nya tidak sabar. Jepit strawberry diatas poninya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerak kepalanya anggun.

"..."

"Yaa, yaa,, ya sudah. Nanti aku menyusulmu kesana" Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, nama perempuan itu. menyentuh layar ponselnya sekali, dan panggilanpun terputus. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Sungmin bangkit dan mulai mengelilingi mall dengan langkah ringan. Ia tidak rela moodnya kacau hanya gara-gara Wookie yang tidak jadi datang menemaninya belanja.

Tujuannya cuma satu, ia sedang berburu wall sticker, ia berencana hari ini mendesain kamar kosnya yang baru seminggu di tempati dan seharusnya bersama Wookie, teman sekelasnya. Tapi Wookie ternyata tidak datang karena ia memilih pergi ke cafe tempat idolanya berada sekarang.

"Silahkan nona, ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang pelayan mendekati Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki toko wallpaper.

"Iya, saya mencari wall sticker, dimana ya?" ucapnya lembut.

"Silahkan ikut saya, nona"

Kyuhyun, siang itu ia mencuri waktu makan siangnya sebelum rapat yang membosankan dua jam lagi. Ia memang sudah menincar wall sticker di toko wallpaper yang ada di mall ini. Bersyukur, begitu masuk toko, ia mendapati punggung yang sangat ia kenal, namun tak sanggup ia sentuh. Kyuhyun terkejut, namun ia berusaha menytabilkan irama detak jantungnya yang sudah tak beraturan.

Sungmin sudah asyik sendiri menimang-nimang dua wall sticker di tangan kanan kirinya, yang satu gambar pohon dengan daun-daun berbentuk hati warna pink, satunya dandelion-dandelion yang dibentuk dari banyak kupu-kupu. Sungmin mengulum-ngulum senyum, mengerucut, sesekali tersenyum-senyum.

"Keduanya bagus nona, apa tidak mau diambil semuanya saja?"

Sungmin masih menimbang-nimbang,, "Hmm, berapa meter tinggi pohon ini nanti jadinya?"

"Tidak terlau tinggi, semeter setengah. Tapi ada yang lebih tinggi lagi kalau nona ingin" jawab pelayan tadi sopan.

"Iya, yang lebih tinggi lagi, 3 meter?"

"Ada nona, mari ikut saya"

"Tuan, apakah mau ambil bumblebee nya?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkejut, dipergoki sedang melirik diam-diam perempuan yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gugup menyergap kala Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. 'Jangan lihat aku, jangan lihat akuuu' jerit batinnya.

"Aku mau yang lebih besar lagi. Apa tidak ada?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus, ia kaget sendiri dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti orang marah. Si pelayan buru-buru mengambil contoh yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, si pelanggan rewel, yang membuat pelayan berkali-kali mengambilkan wall sticker.

"Maaf tuan, karakter bumblebee cuma ada seukuran 2 meter, tidak ada yang lebih tinggi lagi."

'Aduh, mati aku, pasti dia mendengar dan mengira aku orang jahat' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin melirik sekilas pelanggan rewel itu sembari menunggu pelayan mengambilkan sticker yang ia minta. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulit pucat, rambut ikal karamel, bersih, mata foxy nya tajam, bibir tebalnya begitu disayangkan karena tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Kemeja lengan panjang biru gelap di kancingkan rapi hingga pergelangan tangan, celana bahan, fantofel, serta dasi warna senada dengan motif.. Tunggu, bumblebee? Sungmin memperhatikan cukup detil. 'Hah? Ini ekskutif muda, rapi, dingin, tapi, bumblebee? Robot kuning?' batinnya, ia tidak habis pikir. Sungminpun tersenyum, memberikan semangat pada pelayan tadi agar bersabar. 'Aaah, tiap orang sedingin apapun pasti juga punya sisi kekanakan dan unik' Sungmin kembali tersenyum, kali ini matanya bertatapan dengan sang pelanggan, namun apa? Pelanggan itu malah menatapnya dingin dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sungmin mendengus pendek.

"Ini nona, love tree setinggi tiga meter"

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini kupu-kupu ini dua buah" katanya ceria.

Si pelanggan norak tadi melirik sekejap Sungmin. "Ya sudah, aku ambil ini" katanya gugup.

Urusan wall stickernya beres, ia memutari mall lagi, siapa tahu ada baju bagus untuk dibawanya pulang, maksudnya dibeli dan dibawa pulang.

Kaki jenjang Sungmin sudah berhenti di butik baju. "Aigoooo" mata Sungmin menyipit, senyum lebar diwajahnya sungguh mampu membuat siapapun terpana, 'v' line yang tidak begitu tegas, hidung bangir, perpaduan yang menarik dengan bulu mata lentiknya meski tanpa maskara dan eyeliner.

Hasilnya? Sudah ada gulungan besar di tangan kirinya, dan tiga kantung plastik belanjaan. Ah, Sungmin, selalu saja lupa daratan kalau sudah masuk mall. Meski begitu ia tidak salah, salahkan mood yang tidak begitu baik dengan menuggu sejam lamanya, ia harus memperbaiki moodnya secepat mungkin. Dan perempuan, jawabannya tentulah shoping.

Sementara Sungmin asyik menjelajah dari satu butik ke butik lainnya, seseorang yang lain berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Langkah kaki panjangnya menyiratkan ia sedang dikejar waktu, dan target pencaiannya belum juga ditemukan. Berkali ia melongok ke toko-toko, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Tiriring tiriririing..

"Yoboseyoo" Kyuhyun langsung menyahut ponselnya tanpa melihat layar siapa yang meneleponnya. Matanya masih nyalang.

"..."

"Oke, 10 menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu" jawabnya asal. Mematikan ponsel lalu berlari menuju lift yang terbuka. Namun ia tidak hati-hati, perempuan dengan bawaan yang cukup banyak hendak masuk lift di tubruknya, belanjaannya jatuh, dan Kyuhyun tidak punya waktu karena setengah jam lagi rapat di mulai.

"Mianhae" ucapnya sekenanya sambil menekan tombol ground floor, dan pintu lift menutup tepat ketika perempuan itu mendongak, mata mereka beradu, keduanya melongo.

Sungmin begitu sebal, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki setelah menubruk tidak membantunya berdiri dan mencuri lift nya. "Hiiish, moodku hancur lagi. Dasar bumblebee sialan" sungutnya.

Sungmin akhirnya telah memasuki mobilnya di parkiran, sebenarnya itu jalan cukup lebar,tapi karena hari ini weekend jadi jangan salahkan si tukang parkir yang menghilang karena kerjaannya menumpuk. Sungmin harus bersusah payah sendiri mengeluarkan mobilnya dari sarangnya. Antrian mobil mau keluar tepat di depannya, jadi ia harus menunggu antrian itu selesai barulah mobilnya bisa keluar.

Delapan mobil, Sungmin sudah menunggu delapan mobil yang tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk memberi ruang mobil Sungmin untuk keluar. Begitu sepi, Sungmin pun mengangkat rem dan menekan pedal gas perlahan, body mobilnya sudah keluar seperempat, harusnya itu menjadi tanda bahwa mobil itu hendak keluar, namun apa? Ford putih seenak udelnya menyerobot tanpa ampun. Kini Ford putih sudah mengantri manis didepan mobil Sungmin.

"Bodo, aku lagi buru-buru" dumel Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menurunkan kaca mobilnya, mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit tanda protes. Namun begitu ia tahu siapa yang menyetir Ford putih sialan itu, pandangan Sungmin berubah menjadi "kamu lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersentak 'Oh tidak, ini pertemuan yang sangat memalukan dan menggagalkan rencana' ia panik, ia memilih menatap mobil didepannya dengan wajah datar,menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Akhirnya Sungmin berhasil keluar dari antrian mobil, itu artinya ia harus segera menuju Mouse and Rabbit,menjemput sahabat tercintanya, dengan hati yang jungkir balik. Sejenak ia mestinya terpesona dengan figur Kyuhyun, tapi dalam waktu dua jam, Kyuhyun berhasil meruntuhkan image 'pangeran' nya secara frontal.

Mobil yang ia kendarai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul siang itu, lampu merah, diarah berlawanan Sungmin melihat ford putih di parkir ala kadarnya. Seseorang yang merusak moodnya keluar dari kursi kemudi, kemudian menendang-nendang ban mobil belakangnya.

Sungmin girang, ia merasa bahwa 'siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai' datang dengan cepatnya. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dengan cepat sambil menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, ia ingin menikmati pemandangan live yang sanggup menaikkan moodnya.

Kyuhyun frustasi dengan ban mobilnya yang tiba-tiba bocor. Ia membuka kancing atas ke kemejanya, melepas dasinya dengan cepat dan menggulung kemeja lengannya hingga siku.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sungmin duduk manis dengan senyum yang mengejek.

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun melewati beberapa mobil dilampu merah, dan mendekati mobil Sungmin.

"Apa kau punya dongkrak? Apa aku boleh pinjam? Banku bocor" katanya begitu dihadapan Sungmin, memberikan senyum terindahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkejut, 'patung es yang tidak punya sopan santun ini baru saja tersenyum? Dan demi apa, senyumnya sangat memesona' Sungmin masih melongo.

'Aku boleh dipermalukan seharian, tapi kali ini, aku harus mendapatkannya' batin Kyuhyun, dengan cepat tangan kanannya menangkup pipi Sungmin, dan dengan satu gerakan, bibir tebalnya sudah mencium bibir merah Sungmin, di muka umum.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak punya" katanya seusai mencium Sungmin, lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya sendiri.

Sungmin masih kaku ditempat. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, klakson mobil belakang berteriak nyaring, dengan terburu ia mengubah gigi persneling dan menjejak pedal gas perlahan.

* * *

_3 months ago ..._

_"Selamat datang adik-adik maniskuu" sambut barista sekaligus owner cafe Twoosome ini ramah._

_Tiga mahasiswi cantik langsung duduk di meja bar seperti biasanya, berbasa-basi sejenak dan memesan minuman favorit masing-masing._

_Barista ini selalu mengembangkan senyum andalannya yang sanggup membunuh seribu yeoja sekaligus. Kemudian ia menuju meja diujung cafe dekat teras, mencatat pesanan pelanggannya yang lain._

_"Siapa mereka Siwonie?"_

_"Mereka? Langgananku, mahasiswi di Seoul National University. Kenapa Kyu?"_

_Sore itu dihabiskan Kyuhyun dengan duduk manis di cafe teman SMAnya dulu, Siwon, memilih memandangi pemandangan yang menakjubkan daripada mengikuti ajakan Donghae pergi berenang._

_Sebuah map berisi laporan keuangan hanya ia bolak-balik tanpa berminat dengan isinya. Matanya terpaku pada tiga gadis di meja bar, khususnya gadis yang berambut gelombang sepunggung dan baju pink._

_Tiba-tiba saja ada yang berdesir di nadinya, pertemuan pertama, dan ia membulatkan tekad untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Namun sayang, hingga tiga bulan lamanya Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di bangku yang sama selama dua jam, tiga kali seminggu, memandangi punggunnya, mengagumi senyumnya, dan tersenyum dengan tawa renyah yang menyipitkan matanya. Seorang Cho Kyuhun, eksekutif muda perusahaan ternama, hanya bisa menjadi pengagum seorang Lee Sungmin diam-diam._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ini dongkraknya, kembalikan padaku sesempatnya, 08135211xxxx" Senyum kelinci menghias wajah manisnya di belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

_._

_._

**FIN**

.

.

.

Aaah, selesai juga drabble Kyumin kali ini.. \^^/

Hihihi, tebak sendiri ya setelah ini mereka mau ngapain..

Kadang, banyak oang yang menginginkan pertemuan kedua, entah untuk memulai, atau mengakhiri. Mungkin juga sebuah jawaban yang tertunda. Bener gaa? Ayo ngakuu

Rencananya, The Second Meeting ini akan berisi beberapa fiksi dari beberapa pair.

Who's next?

Aaalah, azalea banyak ngomong, langsung di review yaaa...

Gamsahamnida,,

Regrads,

_AzaleA_


	2. YEWOOK

_"Kau lihat yang arah jam tiga? Aku rasa dia cukup menarik"_

_"Apa kau ingin kukenalkan padanya, hyung? Dia pelanggan tetap"_

_"Aniyoo, aku akan berkenalan sendiri"_

_"Kau? Tidak mungkin. Taruhan, jika aku menang, aku boleh mengambil foto tidurmu"_

_"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Joongjin-ah.."_

_Namja bersurai hitam itu tersenyum sekilas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Mulai mengutak-atik coffee maker-nya sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan keseentaro cafe yang cukup ramai malam itu._

* * *

_Trak_

Suara penggaris dipukul tepat didepan meja gadis yang sedang melamun memandang luar jendela. Tubuh mungilnya terlonjak kaget. Seketika tangannya memegang dadanya.

"Kim Ryeowook, jika kau ingin bermain basket, silahkan keluar" katanya dingin. Senyum sedikit tersungging dibibirnya. Kontras dengan pukulan keras dimejanya tadi. Heechul seosangnim namanya, dosen mata kuliah Teori Arsitektur yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya, serta kejudesannya yang setingkat dewa.

Wookie nyengir kuda.

"Khusus kamu, cari 5 jurnal bahasa asing tentang desain tata kota di Korea. Kumpulkan tiga hari lagi di meja saya beserta analisisnya. Minggu depan presentasikan perbandingan mereka" senyum manis kembali tersungging. Senyum manis? Tunggu, lebih mirip seringaian, meski tetap anggun. "Sekian kelas kita hari ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan, jangan lupa resume tentang tata wilayah kota standar" ia melirik pintu kelas sekilas karena disana ia sudah ditunggu seorang tamu, mungkin pacarnya? Entahlah.

"Fiuhh" terdengar beberapa helaan nafas selepas Heechul meninggalkan ruangan.

Bibir Wookie sudah maju dua senti karena penat. Tangan halusnya segera merapikan buku-buku kedalam tasnya. Tangan kirinya sibuk memeriksa pesan di ponselnya.

**YEWOOK FICTION**

**KISSING THE STAR**

Mobil yang dikendarai Kim Ryeowook atau Wookie membelah jalanan dengan cepatnya, tangan kanannya sigap memindah gigi persneling sementara tangan kirinya mengendalikan kemudi.

Neo gateun saram tto eobseo juwireul dureubwado geujeo georeohdeongheol eodisio channi...

"Yoboseoo" jawab Wookie pelan setelah ia memasang headset.

"..."

"Yaaaa, Mini-ah... Mianhae.. Aku sudah dijalan menuju Mobit."

"..."

"Aku ingin sekalian mengerjakan tugas dari dosen judes itu, mianhae, terlalu banyak untuk kutinggalkan. Kau lekas kemari ne? Jemput Kibum juga, dia ada di perpus pusat."

"..."

"Bye"

Wookie melirik sekilas foto namja yang sengaja ia taruh dalam bingkai putih diatas dashboard-nya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kau adalah sumber semangatku, jadi aku harap kau ada disana" senyum optimis menghiasi wajah ayunya.

Jadi begini rasanya? Bisa mengagumi seseorang secara terang-terangan, bertemu sesekali, dan terlebih lagi mengobrol dengan sang pujaan hati meski hanya sekejap. Oke, Wookie sadar, saingannya cukup banyak namun ia tidak menganggap mereka saingan, mereka teman.

Mulanya Wookie tidak begitu 'ngeh' dengan penyanyi solo satu ini, namun suaranya ketika menyanyikan 'It Has To Be You' sanggup membuatnya meleleh seperti cokelat terkena panas, lumer secara perlahan. Sejak saat itu Wookie memutuskan menjadi Cloud, sebutan fans dari Yesung, setelah hari itu, tidak ada hari tanpa Yesung dihidupnya. Mulai dari fotonya di mobil, wallpaper ponselnya, lokernya dikampus, sampai accessories yang dikenakan Yesung, sebagian ia miliki.

Kini, Wookie lebih bersyukur lagi, Yesung membuka cafe baru, Mouse Rabbit, itu artinya Wookie akan menjadi pelanggan tetap di cafe itu setelah sebelumnya ia menjadi pelanggan tetap di Handel and Gretel.

* * *

_Suatu ketika..._

_Wookie sudah didepan meja kasir, Yesung yang kebetulan melayaninya. Sesuatu yang didalam dada Wookie serasa ingin meloncat keluar, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, tak bernada, dan berirama._

_"Anyeong, mau pesan apa?" sambut Yesung hangat sembari tersenyum._

_Wookie jadi kikuk mendadak, seakan detik membeku saat itu juga. "Anyeong, ehmm, caramel machiato, ehmm, green tea latte, hot chocolate, sama muffin chocolate tiga"_

_Sore itu Yesung sangat tampan, seperti biasanya, surai merahnya ditutupi topi, piercing di telinga kirinya kali ini._

_Wookie: Oppa, kau terlihat sehat hari ini. Aku senang melihatmu gembira._

_Yesung: Yaa, karena Cloud banyak yang kesini, maka aku akan gembira juga._

_Wookie: Oppa, apa kau mengenakan eyeliner hari ini?_

_Yesung: Tentu saja aku mengenakannya._

_Wookie: Apa mereknya?_

_Yesung: Entahlah, make up artisku yang memberikanya_

_Hanya percakapan singkat, mungkin juga hanya sebuah fanservice, namun Wookie mengingatnya dengan jelas, mengingat tiap kata dan tiap senyumnya kala Yesung mengatakan itu._

* * *

Wookie menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu merah. Hari itu Mobit tidak terlalu ramai, maka ia memilih memesan minum dulu baru memilih duduk.

"Oppa, aku ingin pesan..." kata Wookie didepan meja kasir, Joongjin yang melayaninya. Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, tidak melihat sang pujaan hati berada disana.

"Green tea latte?" sahut Joongjin, ia hapal betul pesanan kesayangan pelangganya yang satu ini.

Wookie tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak, hot cappucino saja."

"Oke, ada lagi?" Wookie menggeleng. "₩7."

Wookie sudah menerima kembalian, menunggu barista tampan ini menyiapkan pesanannya. "Oppa, kenapa aku tidak melihat hyung mu hari ini?"

"Apa kau ingin aku meneleponnya? Dia sedang perjalanan dari Incheon"

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau meneleponnya" kata Wookie riang menanggapi becandaan Joongjin. Kemudian ia berbalik mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Tempat duduk di lantai atas yang menjadi pilihanya.

Wookie memandang jalanan sekilas, hiruk pikuk seperti biasanya, dari atas sini bisa melihat langsung jalanan di depan Mobit, ia berharap tiba-tiba ada mobil van yang berhenti dan menurunkan namja beramut blonde yang menjadi idolanya. Tapi itu hanya khayalan, Yesung masih diperjalanan.

Wookie mengeluarkan laptop kesayangannya, berwarna putih minimalis dan tak lupa foto yesung di tempelkan dipojok kiri atas dengan sedikit blink-blink lucu berwarna ungu. Ia Mulai berselancar didunia maya, memeriksa fandom Yesung, berita-berita yang berkaitan dengannya sekejap sekadar untuk merelaksasikan otak dan fikirannya sebelum bertempur mengerjakan jurnal-jurnal kesayangannya.

Sudah dua jam, Sungmin dan Kibum sudah datang. Pesanan mereka tidak begitu banyak, hanya ice milk tea, hot chocolate, dan tiga muffin, namun dengan laptop Wookie yang imut dan jangan lupakan beberapa buku bertebaran diatasnya, mereka agak kesusahan menata agar barang-barang tak sampai jatuh.

"Sungmin, kenapa mukamu cerah sekali sedari tadi?"

"Ah, jinja? Aku biasa sajaa" katanya, namun raut mukanya menandakan ia berbohong. Matanya berbinar, dan senyumnya sumringah.

Kibum hanya menurunkan majalah National Geography yang sedang dibacanya sebentar, melirik Sungmin yang dihadapannya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia cuma diam, entah paus atau lumba-lumba, entah kelaparan atau kasus HIV di Afrika, atau kebebasan berpendapat oleh remaja yang menyita pikirannya. Maklum, putri salju cantik ini adalah perwakilan PBB dalam bidang UNICEF, pikiranya berlipat-lipat melebihi otak mahasiswa pada umumnya.

"Haishh, kau berbohong. Terlihat sekali dari wajahmu itu Eonni" Wookie menggigiti ujung pensilnya.

Kibum menutup majalahnya, "Sudah, katakan saja Minnie-ah, kami tentu akan sangat bahagia dengan kabar darimu"

Sungmin menunduk malu. "Sebenarnyaa" ia masih menunduk. "Aku rasa, aku, ehmm" dia kikuk. "Bertemu dengan seorang namja di mall" katanya cepat, semburat pink menjalari pipinya yang chubby.

"Lalu?" selidik Wookie tidak sabaran.

"Ia menciumku di lampu merah"

"MWORAGO?" Wookie membelalakkan matanya. Kibum masih lebih santai, ia memukul kepala Wookie dengan majalah.

Sesaat kemudian meja itu gaduh.

"Ehem, ehhem"

Dan mereka tidak menyadari seorang namja sudah berdiri disamping meja mereka. Bukan, dia bukan Yesung, itu adiknya, Joongjin.

Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam, memandang Joongjin dengan tatapan malu dan bingung.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi aku ingin meminta data-data kalian untuk dijadikan member dari Mobit. Aku tau kalian pelanggan tetap" senyum yang dimilikinya sama menawannya dengan milik hyung-nya.

Mereka bersikap kooperatif, mencatatkan nomor ponsel dan email mereka diselembar kertas.

"Gamsahamnida" katanya setelah menerima selembar kertas. "Oh iya, Yesung hyung ada di KBS, mungkin kalian ingin melihatnya" katanya sambil sedikit memelankan suaranya dan mengerling pada Wookie.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku akan kesana" Sahut Wookie antusias.

"Tidak. Kerjakan dulu tugasmu, baru kesana" Kibum mengingatkan.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya dibalik tubuhnya yang menjauh, kembali pada mesin kopinya. Dibelakangnya, Wookie merengut lucu.

Sekarang, disinilah Wookie, setelah dua jam lamanya ia dipaksa duduk di meja berteman dengan jurnal-jurnal merelakan kesempatan bertemu dengan idolanya. Wookie membawa dirinya memasuki studio, namun sepertinya acara sedang berlangsung, jadi ia tidak boleh masuk, ia duduk lunglai di lantai dekat pintu. Merutuki dirinya yang lamban mengerjakan jurnal-jurnal itu. Sampai sekarang, masih satu jurnal yang berhasil ia analisis, itu artinya malam ini ia harus begadang.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook?"

"Ne"

"Ikut aku kemari. Kau ingin masuk kan?"

Wookie sebenarnya ragu dan sangsi dengan ajakan Ahjussi ini. Ia tidak mengenalnya, wajahnya linglung, tapi kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki ahjussi yang berjalan didepannya. Setelah melewati beberapa pintu, sepertinya ia sudah masuk di belakang panggung. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan sigap, beberapa membawa baju, map, mengenakan headset, tidak ada yang peduli dengan Wookie, dan ia merasa asing.

"Tunggulah disini sebentar, duduklah" kata Ahjussi itu lagi.

Wookie menurut, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, perasaannya campur aduk, dari bagaimana jika ia diculik, hingga bagaimana cara ia keluar dari sini, pasalnya ingatannya tidak cukup baik, ia lupa jalan kembali.

Seorang wanita mendorong gantungan baju yang banyak, menutupi arah pandangannya, ia terpukau dengan gaun-gaun itu, namun pemandangan setelahnya yang lebih memukaunya. Sesosok namja dengan setelah hitam, boots, kacamata, dan surai blonde muncul dihadapannya.

"Anyeonghaseyo" katanya, tersenyum. Cuma satu kata, menawan.

Wookie kaku ditempat.

"Jongshohamnida, aku ingin meminta nomor ponsel dan emailmu, kau pelanggan Mobit kan? Aku ingin mendata pelanggan tetap Mobit" ia melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Wookie karena tak mendengar sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, ne. Jj.. Joongwon ssi" katanya gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup, kita sudah sering bertemu kan?!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Wookie tersipu, ia masih ingat betul ketika mereka bertemu di Mobit, bahkan Yesung bersikap biasa, dan sekarang ia bilang sering bertemu? Wookie seakan melayang. Kemudian mendikte nomor ponsel dan alamat emailnya, Yesung mencatat di ponselnya.

"Oke, sudah kucatat. gamsahamnida"

Wookie seperti orang tolol, ia masih terpaku, kalau ponselnya tidak berbunyi, tentu ia tidak akan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia masih merasa ini mimpi.

Neo gateun saram tto eobseo juwireul dureubwado geujeo georeohdeongheol eodisio channi...

Wookie dengan sigap mengubek-ubek tasnya, mengambil benda pipih berwarna putih. Kemudian menjauh dari Yesung untuk menerima panggilan.

"Yoboseyo..."

"Joongwon ssi, silahkan kemari" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya, mungkin managernya.

Tidak ada sahutan dari ponsel Wookie, ia merutuki nomor tak dikenal yang saat ini mengganggunya, merutuki karena setidaknya, tidak mengganggunya disaat sakral seperti ini. Sakral? Kau terlalu berlebihan Kim Ryeowook.

"Permisi, Wookie ssi" panggilnya

Wookie membalikkan badannya "Ye?" ucapnya ragu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Oh iya, itu tadi nomorku. Anyeonghaseyo" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya singkat, tidak lupa senyum menawannya terus merekah sopan, kemudian berbalik arah.

Wookie masih terpaku, Lalu kemudian ikut menundukkan kepalanya kikuk.

Jadi begini rasanya? Bisa mengagumi seseorang secara terang-terangan, bertemu sesering mungkin, terlebih mengobrol dengan sang pujaan hati semaunya. Wookie mungkin akan gila merasakan ribuan yeoja selalu mengelilinginya, namun ia menerimanya. Jutaan bunga telah tumbuh dan bermekaran dihatinya sedari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Perutnya selalu dipenuhi kupu-kupu tiap kali bertemu dengannya.

Wookie menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu merah. Hari itu Mobit tidak terlalu ramai, maka ia memilih memesan minum dulu baru memilih duduk.

"Oppa, aku ingin pesan..." kata Wookie didepan meja kasir, surai namja blonde ini sudah berganti dengan warna pink.

"Green tea latte?" sahut Yesung, ia hapal betul pesanan pelanggan tersayangnya ini. "Nanti, nanti saja.." ucapnya sedikit berbisik melihat Wookie sudah tidak sabar ingin menyentuh surainya yang mirip dengan kembang gula itu.

Senyum merekah dikedua bibir itu, kemudian Wookie mengangguk.

**FIN**

Azalea datang lagiiii...

Kali ini dengan Yewook, kurang feelnya yah? Mian, ini sudah melewati pertapan berhari-hari.

Mohon di review yhaaa..

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**KyuMinElfcloud, KyuPuyuh137, AIDASUNGJIN, Guest, Raebum, KYSP, dan DIANA ANDIANI**


	3. HAEHYUK

**THE SECOND MEETING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang bilang, jika hatimu sedang gundah, maka pergilah ke pantai. Suara deburan ombaknya, langit birunya, air dinginnya, itu akan menenangkanmu. Bahkan hanya menapaki pasir putih dan bau khas dari laut yang asin, seakan terapi untuk membantumu lebih rileks. Apalagi hatimu tidak akan berhenti mengucap takjub pada nyiur kelapa yang melambai-lambai, angin yang mengusap suraimu lembut, atau matahari yang akan membakar kulitmu, kau tidak akan keberatan. Dirimu akan lebih sibuk terpesona dan mengagumi mereka daripada hanya mengingat hatimu yang sedang gundah.

Lebih dari itu, laut menyimpan sejuta pesona indahnya lebih daripada matahari tenggelam atau terbit, menyimpannya, didalamnya, dan menelannya. Taman laut, ribuan koral berbagai macam warna dan bentuk, membentuk gugusan terumbu karang, surga di bawah air. Jadi, disinilah Hyukie berada sekarang, berenang diantara ikan-ikan kecil, memainkan canda dengan bahasa tanpa kata, hanya gelembung-gelembung udara dan tarian mereka yang menyelinap diantara terumbu karang yang menjadi atraksi tersendiri. Wakatobi, surga bagi 25 gugusan terumbu karang, 396 jenis karang, dan 590 jenis ikan.

.

.

.

**HAEHYUK STORY**

**THE COLOUR OF THE CORAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di bulan April, Hyukie melakuakn scuba diving di perairan Wakatobi, liburan, bukan, tapi hobi. Hyukie memulai hobinya sedari duduk di Sekolah Menengah, kala itu ia hanya sekedar kagum pada taman laut, namun kini, ketika ia beranjak dewasa ia mencintai laut, menyayanginya. Hingga ia bekerja untuk World Wide Fund of Nature (WWF) 4 tahun yang lalu dan setengah tahun yang lalu ia menjadi duta Coral yang menangani mengenai konservasi terumbu karang serta pelestariannya. Memang, cinta yang tulus, dan di lakukan dengan sepenuh hati akan membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak perlu lagi bekerja ekstra untuk menabung demi menjalani hobinya, sejak lulus kuliah, kemanapun Hyukie menyelam, biaya ditanggung organisasi. Menguntungkan bukan ketika hobi menghasilkan uang?

Hyukie naik ke permukaan, maskernya, menggapai anak tangga yang ada disamping kapal dan naik keatasnya. Tubuhnya basah, panas menyengat, namun wajahnya sumringah. "Hwaaah, kau lihat ikan badutnya tadi? Mereka berkejaran, lucu sekali" katanya sambil melepas fins (sepatu katak) nya.

"Yaaa, eonni, kau sudah melihatnya ratusan kali. Mengapa kau masih saja kagum begitu?" ujar salah seorang penyelam sambil melepaskan tabung oksigen dari pnggungnya.

"Haish, kau ini tidak ada lucunya Kibum!" Hyukie protes.

"Baikah, baiklah. Aku ingin makan. Kita menepi sekarang?"

"Kau akan ketagihan, ikan bakar disini sungguh lezat"

Ratusan kali menyelam, Hyukie tidak akan pernah bosan. Meski itu ditempat yang sama, air yang sama, terumbu karang yang sama, dan Wakatobi adalah favoritnya. Menurutnya, laut mungkin adalah takdirnya yang tertunda. Mestinya ia hidup di laut daripada di darat. Bermain sepuasnya, menari sepuasnya, tanpa perlu jatuh, sakit, dan ditingalkan. Hidupnya di dalam laut pasti lebih menyenagkan, hanya menggunakan insting dan tak perlu merasakan patah hati. Laut dan segala biota yang hidup di dalamnya, adalah setia. Tanpa memandang status dan menerima penghakiman. Baginya alam selalu berlaku sebagaimana mestinya sesuai dengan kodratnya.

Alasan penting mengapa ia sangat menyukai ikan badut, clown fish, ikan berwarna oranye putih dan gendut yang banyak ditemui di hampir semua perairan, yang menjadi tokoh Nemo dalam film Disney itu adalah karena dalam wajah ikan itu, ia melihat wajah orang yang sangat disayanginya, Lee Donghae. Bodoh, memang benar Hyukie adalah mahkluk keturunan Hawa yang paling bodoh. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu mereka putus.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir merahnya ketika memori dalam otaknya menembus pada ingatan masa lalu...

.

.

.

_"Eunhyukie, aku sudah putus dengan Jessica, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ucap seorang namja bersurai cokelat itu riang sambil mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di leher Hyukie._

_"Hish, kau ini, berapa kali kubilang? Fansmu bisa membunuhku dengan sikapmu itu, turunkan tanganmu." ujar Hyukie, kuncir kudanya bergoyang sedikit ketika kepalanya menoleh sekilas pada namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak masuk Universitas._

_"Arra arra, tapi kau harus menemaniku sepulang kuliah nanti"_

_"Odiga?"_

_"Ice cream, kau suka ice cream kan?" Donghae, nama namja tadi, menurunkan tangannya cepat._

_"Bagus, Jessica adalah mantanmu yang kedua." jawabnya tidak nyambung "Dalam semester ini, dasar playboy cap ikan badut!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan. "Lihat Hae, ini di Thailand, aku akan mengunjunginya akhir semester ini, kau mau ikut?"_

_"Yaak! Salah sendiri, kenapa jadi ekstra possessive. Dia tidak cocok untuk dijadikan istri masa depan, tentu aku pasti akan sangat sibuk, kalau baru begini saja dia tidak tahan, apalagi nanti" katanya penuh dengan pembelaan._

_"Alasanmu saja tuan ikan!" Hyukie masih fokus membolak-balik majalah tanpa menggubris pembelaan Donghae, kupingnya sudah kebal mendengar cerita Donghae yang putus sambung dengan banyak yeoja._

_"Lagipula, aku rasa aku sudah menemukan yang cocok untuk dijadikan istri" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hyukie masih tidak merespon. "Jadi, nanti pulang kuliah ku traktir ice cream, oke nona monyet yang cantik?"_

_"Mianhae, aku harus bekerja Donghae ssi, aku harus menabung agar aku bisa pergi ke Thailand"_

_Donghae terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar "Mianhae Hyukie, akhir semester ini aku harus magang di Jepang, Eomma sendiri yang meminta" Donghae terlihat sedih. "Nanti kita jadi kan pergi makan ice cream?"_

_Hyukie hanya menjawabnya dengan lirikan sebal. "Mianhae, ne?"_

_"Hish, kalau kau ingin melihat terumbu karang, ayo pergi bersama ke aquarium" Donghae masih ngotot._

_"Hae, rasanya itu berbeda, kau tau sendiri kan sensasinya ketika melihat surga bawah laut waktu kita ke Malaysia dulu? Barracuda?"_

.

.

.

Wet suit (baju diving) nya sudah berganti dengan swimsuit two pieces dengan baju pantai yang tak di kancingkan. Kulitnya cokelat eksotis terbakar matahari, rambutnya basah, dan sun glasses. Tampak serupa namun kulitnya putih, Kibum berjalan santai dibelakangnya, sesekali ia membidikkan kamera pada pemandangan pantai yang begitu menggoda. Sendal jepit yang mereka pakai tidak mampu melindungi kaki mereka dari pasir, namun mereka menikmatinya. Menuju payung-payung di pinggir pantai yang telah disediakan resort mewah ini untuk makan siang.

"Eonni, mumpung kita sedang disini, sebaiknya kau cari pacar, kau lihat yang disana? Mereka lebih tampan dari Lee Donghae" kata Kibum begitu mereka duduk, mengedikkan bahu pada sekumpulan namja dimeja yang agak jauh, sepertinya turis Eropa.

"Kau ini, habiskan makananmu, setelah ini kita akan ke Anano, melihat konservasi penyu"

"Haish, kau ini, selalu bisa menghindar Eonni. Mau sampai kapan? Kasihan hatimu, jangan egois" ujarnya lagi. Kibum sebenarnya kasihan dengan teman divingnya ini, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang panjang.

Hyukie sebenarnya sadar, bahwa dirinya harus segera mencari pengganti Lee Donghae, namun apa? Pengganti terbaiknya hingga saat ini adalah ikan badut.

* * *

Ponsel Hyukie berdering, layar ponsel menunjukkan deretan angka yang tidak dikenalnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika jarinya menyentuh ponselnya sekali tunjuk.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Yoboseyoo, Hyukie-ah?"

Perasaan hangat menjalar di dadanya, sepertinya jantungnya kian cepat memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya. Terlebih ke kepalanya. Ia sungguh-ungguh rindu suara ini. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat dibenaknya, mulai dari dimana ia, apakah sehat, bagaimana rupanya sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya, hingga bagaimana caranya hingga ia mengetahui nomor ponselnya. Namun karena keterkejutan yang sangat, Hyukie hanya membatu, memandang biru yang hadir dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyukie? Apakah kau sedang diving?"

"Ne"

"Aku membawa berita baik, dimana kau Hyukie?"

"Kalau kau bisa tau nomor ponselku, apalagi posisiku?" Hyukie tersenyum sumringah

"Yaaa, Hyukie-ah, Wakatobi itu luas, banyak resort, hotel, penginapan ..."

"Disini benar-benar hangat" sahutnya, senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

.

_"Eunhyukie, saranghae..."_

_"Nado saranghae, Donghae-ah"_

_Itu adalah percakapan standar diantara dua sahabat. Pernyataan yang sama, jawaban yang sama. Sudah berkali Donghae menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukie, dan berkali pula Donghae mendapat jawaban yang sama. Harusnya Donghae senang, karena tidak ada yeoja yang mampu menolak pesonanya. Namun kini, yang dirasakan Donghae atas jawaban Hyukie adalah lain. Jawaban itu hanya jawaban bergurau. Dan Donghae tidak menghendaki gurauan ketika dirinya seserius ini. Ia tidak pernah menyadri bahwa menyatakan cinta bisa jadi seserius ini._

_Tiga tahun mereka bersama, dalam ikatan persahabatan. Selama tiga tahun Donghae menjadi terkenal dengan sebutan tuan muda playboy, dan tiga tahun pula Hyukie mendengarkan seluruh kisah cinta Donghae dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Hyukie tentu hanya menganggap pernyataan cinta Donghae itu hanya isapan jempol belaka yang minggu depannya sudah ada yeoja lain yang mengisi tempat duduk disamping kemudinya._

_"Lihat ke bawah sana Hyukie"_

_Hyukie menurut, dilihatnya lilin-lilin diatas air menyala menerangi gelapnya kolam membentuk tulisan 'Saranghae'. Hyukie sesaat terkejut, ada perasaan haru hinggap disana. Satu tarikan nafas dalam berhasil mengisi paru-parunya. "Romantis sekali Hae" ucapnya pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca._

_Donghae mulai mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Hyukie mantap._

_"Jadi, siapa yeoja beruntung itu, Hae? Kau benar-benar yakin hingga membuat latihan dan kejutan seperti ini. Ini tidak biasanya, Donghae-ah.."_

_Meluluh lantakkan perasaan Donghae. "Itu kamu Hyukie, yeoja itu kamu" ucapnya pelan, mantap, perasaannya tersalurkan dari manik matanya yang menatap manik mata Hyukie tajam._

_Lama, dan sunyi._

_Hyukie menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae, menangkupkannya pada kedua pipi putih namja yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dan yang mengisi hatinya selama tiga tahun ini. "Donghae-ah, ikan dan monyet tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Hidupmu di air, dan aku di darat." Hyukie sudah menggunakan kekuatannya yang tersisa sekuat tenaga, memaksa air mata ini tidak jatuh. "Mianhae"_

_Kedua hati itu terpukul telak, dan membiru. Berusaha menggapai oksigen dengan susah payah, namun rasanya malah seperti menelan air garam banyak-banyak, perih. Paru-parunya penuh air, ia bernafas dalam air._

_Entahlah apa status mereka, yang jelas sejak saat itu, Donghae tidak pernah lagi terlihat dekat dengan yeoja lain selain Hyukie, begitu pula dengan Hyukie. Kursi penumpang disamping kemudi mobil Donghae menjadi kursi tetap Hyukie, tidak ada yang lain. Cinta yang dewasa tidak membutuhkan pengakuan atau penolakan. Mereka saling menjaga. Mereka saling mencari dan menemukan disaat yang bersamaan. Kata-kata tidak akan berarti tanpa tindakan nyata._

.

.

.

"Eonni, cepat kemari! Kita sudah siap melepaskan tukik-tukik ini ke laut!" Kibum berteriak dari pinggir pantai menyadarkan Hyukie dari lamunannya.

* * *

Hyukie selalu kagum dengan ikan salmon. Di lautan, ia menjadi primadona manusia untuk dimanfaatkan karena banyak protein yang terkandung, lebih dari itu, perjalanan ikan salmon dari tempat kelahirannya di sungai, berpetualang di lautan bumi, kemudian kembali, pulang menyiratkan perjuangan yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Menghadapi manusia, pemangsa, cuaca, melawan arus, musuh, suhu, dan sebagainya. Tapi salmon adalah mahkluk yang fokus, meski sulit, tujuannya cuma satu, untuk kembali pulang. Hyukie memang belum menemukan tempatnya pulang, namun ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, melaluinya dengan sepenuh hati, sebaik-baiknya.

"Eonni, benar kita akan menyelam lagi?" Kibum ogah-ogahan, padahal mereka sudah diatas kapal yang siap mengantarkan mereka ke spot diving.

"Arra, aku akan turun sendiri. Jangan tinggal ne? Aku mau menyapa sebentar sebelum kita balik sore nanti" katanya sambil membetulkan finsnya.

Arus laut pagi itu cukup tenang, angin yang berhembus juga standar, kondisi laut sedang bagus, apalagi matahari pukul 10 disana cukup bagus untk membantunya menyelam. Tentu hal Ini tidak akan di sia-siakan oleh Hyukie yang cinta mati sama lautan.

CPAKK, BYUURR

Hyukie sudah dibawah air. "Kibum, tunggu aku di atas ne?"

BLUMM

Lalu Sosok atletis Hyukie hilang ditelan lautan surga di bumi.

Kaki Hyukie menjejak-jejak air penuh semangat. Dalam sekali lihat, terumbu karang didasar laut yang menjadi tujuannya sudah terlihat. Hyukie diantara ikan-ikan kecil yang berwarna-warni,ikan badut, napoleon, ikan merah, beberapa saat, ia dihampiri penyu sisik. Tangannya tak sabar membelai perpaduan koral yang indah, tapi ia sangat mengerti bahwa aturan scuba diving adalah tidak boleh menyetuhnya barang sedikit. Karena mereka akan mati begitu pernah disentuh oleh tangan manusia. Hyukie tak ingin melewatkan momen begitu saja, ia meotret kesana kemari, ia tak sanggup berhenti mengagumi keindahan taman laut Wakatobi.

.

.

.

_"Appa, aku kenalkan, dia Lee Hyuk Jae, pacarku"_

_"Selamat siang Lee Hyuk Jae. Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?" tanyanya sarkatis._

_BLAMMM_

_"Kau berpacaran dengan yeoja lusuh itu? Tidak Lee Donghae, ia akan mempermalukan keluarga terpandang ini!"_

_"Appa, tapi aku mencintainya!"_

_"Lupakan cinta, kau sudah kujodohkan dengan anak perempuan keluarga Jung! Dia adalah menantu yang pantas bersanding dengan pewaris Lee Corporation!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Musim gugur di tahun itu adalah tahun terburuk. Setahun menjalani cinta jarak jauh sekaligus sembunyi-sembunyi. Membuat hati lama-kelamaan menjadi lelah._

_Sepasang yeoja dan namja duduk di kap mobil dengan sungai Han menjadi pemandangannya. Ilalang kecoklatan yang tumbuh tinggi menambah suasana kian romantis._

_Tidak ada percakapan_

_Mungkin diam adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya, meski hati tak ditanya, ia telah menemukan pemiliknya dengan sendirinya. Pun ketika situasi meminta mereka terpisah, tiap hati nyatanya masih saling menjaga, menunggu sang pemiliknya kembali._

_Hyukie menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Donghae, matanya terpejam, perlahan lengannya memeluk Donghae. Pelukan itu tidak erat, seperti tidak memintanya untuk tinggal._

_"Aku lelah, Hae" kata yeoja itu pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya Donghae yang mampu mendengarnya._

_"Iya, kita pulang. Dingin kan disini" Donghae memengang jemari Hyukie yang ada di bahunya lembut, memintanya untuk beranjak. Namun sepertinya Hyukie diam ditempat, ia tidak ingin beranjak. Donghae pun memandang pucuk kepala yeoja disampingnya dengan bingung._

_"Aku rasa, kamu bukanlah rumahku yang bisa kukatatan 'pulang'"_

_Donghae kembali terkesiap "Nanti Hyukie, nanti. Nanti kau akan menyebutku dengan rumah yang bisa kau sebut 'pulang'" ucapnya parau._

_Sunyi kembali merayapi keduanya, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Donghae mulai merasakan bahunya basah._

_Hari-hari mereka setelah itu menjadi redup, meski cinta mereka nyatanya tidak pernah redup. Donghae menunda pertunangannya dan membujuk ayahnya untuk mengembangkan bisnis dulu, sementara Hyukie memilih mencurahkan cintaya pada laut dan isinya. Tiga tahun lamanya mereka memisahkan diri, mengoreksi hubungan dan pencarian jati diri. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, Donghae disibukkan dengan bisnisnya di Amerika, sementara Eunhyuk sibuk mengelilingi Asia dengan segala pesona baharinya._

.

.

.

Dua orang penyelam turun mendekati Hyukie yang sedang bermain dengan ikan badut. Yang seorang berbadan mungil, yang satunya lagi cukup terlihat bahwa dia namja. Seseorang menyentuh tangannya, itu Kibum. Akhirnya dia turun juga, siapa bilang orang akan tahan diatas kapal sementara ia bisa menikmati keindahan taman bawah lautnya?

Penyelam tadi mengeluarkan papan white board yang biasa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dibawah laut. Papan itu diletakkannya didepan dadanya itu berbunyi "Will You Marry Me?" Hyukie terkesiap. Penyelam tadi membuka regulator penyambung nyawanya, maka terlihatlah wajah dibaliknya.

Itu adalah mata yang pancarannya sangat diridukannya, seseorang yang sanggup membuat Hyukie selama tiga tahun ini belum beranjak dari kenangan masa lalunya. Iya, dia Lee Donghae, wajahnya masih tetap sama, rahang yang sama, dan senyum yang masih sama menggodanya. Hyukie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, didalam dadanya ada yang bergerak sangat cepat, ingin segera melopat keluar memeluk orang dihadapannya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, erat.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Donghae bisa sampai di perairan Kalidupa, perairan yang terumbu karangnya paling indah di Wakatobi. Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama Kibum, itu artinya, Kibumlah yang membantu Donghae menemukan mereka di perairan Wakatobi ini. Sepertinya Donghae harus mentraktir Kibum banyak-banyak setelah ini.

Dua puluh detik lewat, tidak ada tanggapan dari Hyukie, dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri yang campur aduk sementara persedian oksigen di paru-paru Donghae mulai menipis. Perutnya bergejolak, kupu-kupu seperti terus mengitari perutnya, mengaduknya hingga Hyukie tidak sanggup berpikir. Ikan-ikan di sekitar mereka masi hilir mudik, seperti menanti sesuatu yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Satu tarikan napas panjang, Hyukie membuka regulatornya. Ia mendekat, lalu mencium mesra Donghae, membagi oksigen yang telah ia simpan, seperti memberikan bantuan pernafasan CPR di dalam air. Ciuman itu terlepas, ciuman itu mengisyaratkan bahwa, ketika nafas mereka putus-putus, nafas mereka adalah satu. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Hyukie mengucapkan kata 'I Do' tanpa suara diantara senyumannya, gelembung-gelembung udara menyisip keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian keduanya mengenakan regulatornya kembali.

Mungkin terdengar tidak cukup romantis, kalau biasanya seorang namja pada saat ini harusnya berlutut dan membuka kotak dengan cincin didalamnya, Donghae malah tiba-tiba melepas cincin yang sedari tadi melingkar di jari kelingkingnya. Lalu cincin putih itu disematkannya di jari manis Hyukie. Tidak ada teriakkan, tidak ada lompatan gembira seorang namja yang lamarannya diterima, tidak ada juga pelukan yang hangat. Mereka terhalang BCD (jaket untuk menyelam yang ada selang untuk menghubunkan dengan tang oksigen) kan?. Namun dingin air yang menyelimuti mereka seakan terasa hangat, nadi-nadi mereka terus menerus dialiri darah hangat dengan cepatnya, jantung mereka bekerja lebih keras kali ini.

Jangan lupakan Kibum yang sedari tadi berada disekitar mereka. Tangannya membawa kamera anti air, merekam seluruh kejadian bersejarah yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka bertiga berpose untuk kamera, dengan background terumbu karang yang perawan lagi molek, serta ikan-ikan yang menjadi saksi beberapa menit tadi. Kemudian mereka bertigapun naik ke permukaan air.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya The Second Meeting versi Haehyuk selesai juga...**

**Azalea sangat menikmati waktu mengetik fiksi ini. Entah mungkin karena real couple kali yha (ngarep) :P atau karena observasi yang menyenangkan.**

**Semoga reader senang juga membacanya. Dan tertarik untuk menikmati laut, bukan sekadar pantainya, tapi taman lautnya, sekaligus menjaganya. :)**

**Untuk semua reader, coment, ato yang numpang lewat, terimakasih, gamsahamnida, xie xie, arigatou ^^/**


End file.
